Life without you kills me
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow and Amy are about to get married when they find out GUN is after Shadow again. They take him away to kill him. Cand Amy save her love with her friends? ShadAmy Fic. Read and review! Thank you!


Life without you kills me

Life without you kills me.

On a creepy island in the middle of nowhere, Shadow and Amy discover that after nine years of saving the world, G.U.N. is still out to kill Shadow. At their home in mystic ruins they try to figure out the true reason they want him dead. The thought drew Amy to tears.

"Why? Why do they want you killed? You've done nothing wrong in these past years." She laid against his white furry chest. Shadow hated to see Amy cry and it broke his heart every time she did.

"Don't worry Ames. Remember, they always say they'd get me but it never happens." He strokes her quills to calm her down. Amy hugged his waist and kept crying. Shadow didn't appreciate G.U.N. braking his fiancé's heart. "You know what…..I'M TIRED OF THEM THINKING THEY CAN DECIDE OUT OF THIN AIR THAT I SHOULD BE DEAD!"

Shadow put Amy in a sitting position and paced the living room. The room had white walls with countless pictures of their friends. They had a plasma flat screen television and an awesome stereo system. (Shadow loves his rock hard songs as much as he loves Amy!)

Amy stayed on the couch and watched Shadow pace in thought. "Huhh…..We should get out of here. Somewhere where they won't find you."

Shadow's ears dropped and he looked at her. She saw sadness in his eyes but also pure hatred for G.U.N.

"No Ames. We're not running from those punks! I'm not about to put my future wife in harm's way!" Amy smiled at the 'future wife' part but was sure that it was the only way to be with her Shadow.

_**Knock Knock**_

" **SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG YOU ARE UNDER ARREST ! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! WE HAVE THE WHOLE AREA SURROUNDED!"**

Amy ran and held Shadow's hand in fear. Shadow growled and held Amy close to his body. "How did they find us?" Amy said in a whisper.

"**SHADOW COME OUT NOW OR WE BEGIN FIRING OUR WEAPONS!"**

Shadow didn't want his Amy to get hurt.

"**ALRIGHT WE WARNED YOU! Fir--!"**

"BLOW HOLES INTO THIS HOUSE AND I'LL BLOW YOUR VERY HEADS OFF! I'M COMING OUT!" Shadow was really angry now.

"But SHADOW THEY'LL KILL YOU ON SIGHT!" Amy cried against his black fur. Shadow could feel the warm tears running down his fur. "Amy…" She was looking at the rug on the floor. Shadow put his finger under her chin to make her look at him. "I can't risk losing you Ames. You mean way to much to me. If giving myself up means that you'll be safe then I'll do it." Amy nodded but continued to cry.

Shadow hesitantly went and opened the door. The commander stood there glaring at him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?" Shadow glared back with a deathly look. "You are under a…"

"YEAH I KNOW! COME ON THEN…..ARREST ME!" A soldier went up and grabbed Shadow's arm. He ripped it away. "I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!"

Then a soldier went and grabbed Amy. "HEY LET ME GO!" The soldier dragged her outside. Shadow saw what was going on and grabbed the soldier's arm and squeezed it with full grip. He yelled in pain and let go of Amy. "PUT ANOTHER HAND ON HER AND I'LL DO MUCH WORSE THAN JUST BRAKING YOUR ARM! YOU HAVE ME NOW LEAVE HER ALONE!" Shadow brought Amy close to him in a protective hug.

"Very well. Let's move." The commander pushed Shadow forward. He let Amy go but kissed her head. "WAK ME ONE MORE TIME AND WATCH WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO YOUR FACE!" Shadow held up a tight fist.

Amy watched in tears as Shadow is taken from her. He looked back and gave her a loving smile. He mouthed out 'I love you'. Amy smiled and did the same.

The commander brought Shadow to a waiting helicopter to take him to the base. They put handcuffs on him. "YOU DON'T THINK I CAN BRAKE THESES? WATCH!" Shadow pull his wrists apart and the cuffs broke instantly. "HEY!" A soldier pushed the nose of his gun against Shadow's shoulder. "THINK WE'RE BAD Huh? Oh wow I'm terrified of that. Come on." Shadow said with a smirk. "Go ahead big guy. Shoot. If you're so bad then go ahead." Shadow crossed his arms and gave an evil smile.

"Enough! Move it HEDGEHOG!" The commander pushed Shadow again. "Guess your guys can't handle being under pressure. Hmp, pathetic." Shadow jumped into the helicopter and made himself comfortable to annoy the commander. It worked.

Meanwhile, Amy called up everyone to tell them what happened. Sonic was the first to come by. Amy hugged him and cried. "It's ok Ames. He'll be fine." Sonic rubbed her back. Tails and Knuckles came up to them. "Let's brake him out! I've had it with G.U.N.! Now I feel Shadow's hatred towards them." Knuckles said pounding his fist. Tails could still see the helicopter. "LET'S GO OR WE'LL LOSE THEM!" They all jumped in the Tornado Tails took to get to Amy's. They followed the helicopter but stayed back to keep from getting detected. "Prison Island! They PASSED PRISON ISLAND!" Tails said looking out the window. "Must be taking him out to another island near by." Sonic said.

In the helicopter, Shadow's heart sank. The commander has told him that he would be executed on an unmarked island. Shadow thought at first he could get away but they took his chaos emerald and they said they would hurt Amy if he did managed to escape. "Huhh…..Amy. I'm sorry." Shadow's ears dropped and he closed his eyes as if in pain. The commander saw this and was pleased with himself.

They landed and pulled Shadow out of the metal bird. He looked around and saw dense forests all around him. "Take him over to the caves!" Shadow was lead to an enormous cave that looked as if it were to be destroyed. There were bombs everywhere. Shadow now knew how they would get rid of him entirely.

"As if shooting me wasn't enough. They have to go ahead and blow me up!"

Tails landed the Tornado a few yards away from the G.U.N's helicopter.

"Now let's split up and find HIM!" Sonic ran south, Knuckles went west and Tails headed east. Amy ran north.

Shadow was chained to the wall of the cave. He glared at the commander.

Amy was running with caution. She came across a soldier. She pulled out her hammer and knocked him out. "That was for SHADOW!" She kept running. Sonic and Knuckles had to climb hills to get better views of the island. Tails flew over trees to see better.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm coming!" Amy said. She found the cave but hid in some bushes so as not to be seen. "I can't believe we've captured Shadow! This means a raise!" Amy glared at them and ran at them with her hammer. "HAAAAA…" They fell to the floor unconscious.

To her surprise there wasn't many soldiers keeping watch on the outside of the cave. "Hmmm..how odd. Oh well." She made her way into the cave.

"Any last words Shadow?" The commander said. Shadow's ears dropped again and a tear rolled down his face. "Bye Amy. Hope to see you soon." He whispered. "Very well. Aim at target!" They raised their guns towards Shadow. "AIM…..FIrUGH!" "YOU LEAVE MY POOR SHADOW ALONE!" Amy was slamming her hammer at every soldier in sight. "AMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Amy went and hugged him. "I couldn't let you die! Living without you would've killed me." Shadow smiled and broke the chains. Then Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails appeared at the entrance of the cave. "Bet they're in here." Tails said. "Oh what makes you so sure?" Sonic said sarcastically looking at all of the bombs.

Inside the cave, Shadow and Amy began their way out. "HOLD IT!" They turned to see a soldier holding a gun. The same one Shadow mocked. It went off. Shadow shielded Amy. He was hit in the arm but pulled Amy to safety. "SHADOW YOU'RE BLEEDING!" "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW! I'M MUCH MORE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" They ran to the entrance where their friends were waiting.

"Shadow and Amy are here! NOW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Sonic said.

"Hold it!" Shadow went and activated the bomb. "That way they won't bother us again!" "But Shadow they still have more on prison island!" Tails said looking at the bombs. "Not enough to take me down! NOW LET'S MOVE!"

They ran to the Tornado. Sonic sat on one of the wings to let Shadow sit by Amy.

The minute they hit the air the island exploded. The force shuck the plane. "WOW!" Tails gripped onto the controls. Shadow held Amy close to him. Knuckles gripped the seat. Sonic was having a good time outside with the commotion.

Back home, Shadow was checked for the gun wound. He saw no need he knew he would heal in time for his wedding. Amy just wanted to make sure he was ok though.

"So we'll leave you two love birds alone to take out any emotions or something." Sonic gave them the thumbs up and zoomed home. "See ya at the wedding. Two weeks right?" Amy nodded and held Shadow's hand. Knuckles waved and jumped into the plane with Tails. They headed home.

Shadow held Amy close to his body. "Never leave me again?" Shadow smiled and looked at her. "Never again Ames." They kissed and watched the sun set together.

The End

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK!? SEND REVIEWS ! I appreciate comments you've given me! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
